1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an accessory apparatus for flowmeters, especially for ultrasonic flowmeters, having at least two successively arranged, plate-shaped or disk-shaped flow influencing elements which are provided with recesses and which are located downstream and/or upstream of the flowmeter, the recesses in the flow influencing elements being made and/or the flow influencing elements being arranged such that there is no free line of sight in the flow direction.
2. Description of Related Art
Flowmeters as well as other measuring instruments should “function well” over a measurement range as wide as possible and over a temperature range as wide as possible (the environment in which the flowmeter is used). “To function well” includes mainly, but not solely, a good zero point stability and a low measurement error.
Accessory apparatus for flowmeters, for example, magnetic-inductive flowmeters, but especially for ultrasonic flowmeters are extensively known. In this respect, reference is made only by way of example to the German Patent Application documents DE 195 03 714 and DE 10 2007 004 936 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,810,399), U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,564,912; 5,546,812; 6,550,345; and 6,732,595 and to PCT Patent Application Publications WO 98/19296 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,602) and WO 00/03206, but especially to German Patent Application DE 10 2007 004 936 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 7,810,399.